After the famous Potter
by Hayleer25
Summary: After the Famous Harry Potter, Harry's children James, Albus, and Lily go to the re-opened Hogwarts, Harry as Dark arts Teacher, Professor Mcgonagall as the new Headmaster, Neville Longbottom as the Herbology teacher and Hagrid still the gameskeeper and the teacher of Magic Creatures. This story is mostly based on Albus's first year at Hogwarts, and his adventures.


After Harry Potter Fan Fiction

"Come on Kids, let's go the train leaves at 11 o'clock you both must not be late!" Ginny announced. Young Lily followed her mother holding her hand. James pushed his cart stopping at the foot of platform 9 3/4. "Be good James I don't want any letters from your teachers hearing you've been bad ya hear?" Ginny said sternly. She smiled and walked over to him giving him a large kiss on the cheek.

"Mom! get off me I'm not a kid anymore. Jeez!" James hissed with a look of fury. He dashed through platform 9 3/4 muttering to himself. Ginny looked behind herself as Albus looked nervous gripping his cart tightly, Ginny walked over and smiled "come on now you'll be late!" Albus looked at his mother, "but mum what if I get put in the slytherin house!" He wailed "I'll disappoint dad, James's says I'll be in Slytherin!" Ginny let go of Luna's hand and walked over to Albus, she knelt down and brushed his shaggy red hair smiling "Albus dear, you are not a disappointment and never will be your father is so proud of you and cannot wait to see you be sorted into your house! Don't listen to your brother he just loves pulling your leg!" She spoke with a great smile. "Now come on you better get a move on you don't wanna miss the train!" Albus shook his head, as he gathered all his confidence, dashed through the brick wall.

"Mom why can't I go to Hogwarts earlier it's just not fair. My brothers have so much fun there and I get to stay at home and watch the tele!" She spoke with jealousy in her voice. Her mom smiled "Oh Lily come on now don't be silly you're only 9, you'll be going to Hogwarts soon". Ginny Stated. Ginny guided Lily out of the Kings Cross Station and went home.

Albus sat alone on the train nervously thinking about the sorting hat, taunting "Slytherin!" at him. He daydreamed at what must have been an hour, when finally the Lunch Trolley came. Albus pulled out a couple galleons and bought a Chocolate Frog. He handed her the money and sat down again. He opened the chocolate frog and caught it before it could jump away. Once he finished it he held the card as it gleamed "Hermoine Granger, also known as Hermoine Weasly. Muggle born, but despite that she has proved herself as the most courageous and one of the best wizards to ever graduate from Hogwarts!" his aunt smiled and waved at him, Albus smiled back as he set down the card. A few moments later his brother barged in laughing

"Hey Albus ready to be put in Slytherin"?

"Shut up James!" He growled.

"Just kidding" James laughed "Oh by the way I found another first year friend for you" James presented a small boy with short brown hair the boy nervously sat down and looked down

"H-Hi! I'm Kelly Crinkle, ni-nice to meet you Albus Severus Potter" he stuttered looking up shyly and gave a half smile. "Hey Kelly you can just call me Albus" Albus smiled brightly his bright green

eyes shimmered. James shut the door and walked away with his friends.

"Ar-are you excited for Hogwarts Albus sev-" Kelly spoke catching himself from saying Albus's full name. "Hardly! I'm nervous I don't wanna be in Slytherin!" Albus said. "Y-yeah me either, my pop says it don't matter what h-house you're in, but he's never been to Hogwarts you see, I'm muggle born". He stated shamefully looking down. Albus smiled "Hey there's nothing wrong with muggle born, my aunt is one of the greatest wizards of all time and she's muggle born as well!" Albus told Kelly Crinkle, as he showed him the card with Hermoine on it. He handed it to him. Kelly's face instantly smiled "Th-thanks Albus! You're really cool, I hope we can be friends" Albus nodded with a smile.

The rest of the train ride was filled with small talk as the two got to know each other, Kelly became less nervous and started opening up a bit more. Finally the long train ride came to an end as the train stopped hundreds of students in black robes emerged from the train. As a deep voice announced "First Years! First years! Over here would ya now" Albus instantly knew the unfamiliar voices "Hagrid!" He whispered. "W-what?" Kelly questioned, "That's Hagrid he's a half giant and one of my dad's good friends!" Albus exclaimed. "Ha-half giant" Kelly said in shock. His small frail body was quivering with the thought of how large this Hagrid must be. "Yeah half giant don't worry Hagrids and overgrown teddy bear, that's what's my dad says anyways" Albus told Kelly. As the hurried over the the voice dodging many other students. They reached the half giant and he smiled looking down at Albus

"Ah you mus be Albus! I remember you as a wee bab, you've got-cha dad's eyes" Hagrid said in a soft spoken voice. Albus smiled as Hagrid guided them to the boats Albus and Kelly shared the same boat with two other first years. "Th-they are pretty cute" Kelly whispered into Albus's ear. Albus nodded.

They arrived to Hogwarts 5 minutes later. They jumped off the boats waddling into the unbelievable large castle mesmerized by the amazement of it. The castle was dimly lit with torches on the walls as they were greeted by Professor Longbottom, he was particularly plump in the stomach area, and a decent sized head, with a great smile. He greeted the first year welcoming them to Hogwarts as he presented them with the great hall. The first years walked in mouths wide and staring at the realistic ceiling of the night sky, with floating candles as they reached the end they viewed all the proffesors at the end of the halls smiling and staring at the new students, Albus noticed his father first sitting beside the headmaster Profesor Mconagall he gave his father a unnoticeable wave, Proffesor Potter waved back at his son smiling proudly. Headmaster Mconagall stood up "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First years please form a line as we will sort you into your houses. When your name is called I ask you to please sit down on the stool and wait as the sorting hat decides your house" Profesor Mcgonagall shouted in a kindly manner. Albus had never felt so nervous he looked at Kelly who stood behind him with a puzzled look on his face as if he had a bunch of mixed feelings.

Many names had been called, until the final momment Professor Mconagall called "Albus Potter" then hall went silent he walked slowly up to the stool breathing heavily with his heart beating as he say down in the stool he looked at the four tables in a minutes time he would be sitting at any one of them not Slytherin not Slytherin he repeated many times in his head, he shakily sat down and stared as Headmaster Mcgonagall placed the hat on Albus's shaggy red hair, he bit his tongue waiting for the Hat to scream the house name, but it never spoke, Albus thought was he the first student to be houseless? but right after that thought the hat spkoke "well well, I remember the day your father put this hat on not wanting to be in Slytherin just like you, as I told him Slytherin would help him become great, as it would for you but your father proved me wrong, you better prove me wrong Potter" the hat spoke, there was a unforgettable pause. The hat all of a sudden screamed "GRYFFINDOR!". The hat was removed by the headmaster, Albus sat there for a momment in shock realizing he was now put into the house he dreamed of being in! he slowly stood up as the whole Gryffindor table were standing up going crazy, once Albus reached the table a group of unfamiliar wizards treating him with hugs and applause. He sat down looking at Kelly as he sat down, he glanced at Albus and shut his eyes nervously waiting for the hat to announce the house "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Kelly sped off making the hat fall to the floor, and sat beside Albus and smile "Al-Albus! Were both in the house we wanted!" Kelly said exsatitcly. The rest of the night was filled with happy smiles and loud laughter with fabulous food.

As they were led to the common room by the Gryffindor Prefect Herald Hannigan the common room was filled with cozy chairs and tables, filled with a nice prescene of happiness. The fire place was on and everyone gathered in the large room. James greeted Albus "I knew you'd make it" giving him a high five. Albus smiled and walked away to where Kelly was sitting happily staring around the room. Albus sat beside Kelly and started a conversation with him, finding more and more about eachother. They both had relatively common interests and opinions, An hour later the common room was nearly empty as the both wandered off to their room where their trunks were beside their bed. They both got there pyjamas on and fell asleep.


End file.
